Not all good things must come to an end
by Winny Foster
Summary: Starts right after Richard says 'welcome to the family' in 'not as cute as a pushkin' LDB event,someone's pregnant, nights in the hospital,who gets married and which are Rory's favorite movies? Read and review
1. Did he just say that?

**Not all good things must come to an end.**

**Chapter 1: Did he just say that?**

**AN: **Hey i'm back witha new fic. please if you find some enourmous spelling/grammar errors tell me. i'll try to fix it. English is not my first language. I know I have two other fics to update to, but don't worry. I have some of the chapters ready. Please review...

I don't own Gilmore Girls :(

* * *

"Did he just say welcome to the family?" Logan asked Colin as he turned around. 

"I think he did" Colin said, he didn't know if he should laugh or cry. None of the boys did, because none of them knew if Richard was joking or if he meant it

_-He can't be serious. I'm not engaged to Ace…am I, _Logan thought to himself

"Mate, I think you should call your father" Finn's voice broke Logan out of his gaze.

"Yeah, he probably knows if this is true" Logan said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed the number.

"Mitchum Huntzberger speaking"

"Hi dad, it's Logan"

"Hello Logan, what can I do for you this fine day?"

"Well funny you should ask, I just had a visit from Richard Gilmore"

_-she must really have gotten to him by the sound of his voice. This Rory girl must be something else if she can get my son this worked up about something. _Mitchum thought.

"What did Richard want?" Mitchum asked

"He…he wanted to welcome me to the family, apparently I'm engaged to Ac… I mean Rory. Do you know anything about this, dad?"

_-should I tell the truth right away, or should I play along for a little while? Let's play along. And did Logan just imply that he had a nickname for this girl? _Hmm interesting…Mitchum thought.

"Of course I do Logan, your mother and I have everything planned out. We're going to the Gilmore's later on today to put the final touches on the pre-nup."

_-hang on just a second. Isn't my mother in Italy this week? How can she…Rory Gilmore, you little beast. _Logan thought, when the realization hit him.

"Father did you participate in a little prank organized by Miss Gilmore?"

"Why on earth would you think that?" Mitchum said when he realized he had lost his game

"I would think so because my mother is in Italy this week."

"Damn it, busted" Mitchum sighed as he heard the dial tone in his ear.

As soon as Logan got the confirming yes, or busted, in this case, he ended the call. He needed to speak with a certain Miss Gilmore.

"Look out Gilmore, because I'm going to kill you!" Logan yelled as he started to run towards her dorm.

"She's good!" Colin and Finn said contemporary.

* * *

Rory's dorm 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming! You don't have to break down my door!" Rory yelled.

It was now 9.30 at night, so Rory had changed into a pair of pajamas, short pink shorts, with snoopy on the back, and a matching pink top, also snoopy.

When she opened the door, she stood face to face with one angry Huntzberger.

_-damn she looks good! How can anyone stay angry at her, when she looks like THAT! Try to stay focused Logan! God, have her legs always been that long?_

"Did you want something Logan, or did just come here to scare the living daylight out of me?" no replay.

"Logan! Did you want something?" still no answer.

"LOGAN HUNTZBERGER!" Rory were yelling now.

"What?" Logan asked as he returned to the real world.

Suddenly Rory became aware of how little clothes she had on.

"Logan you little pervert!" she said rather loud as she slapped him on his arm.

"Hey..! What was that for?" Logan asked.

"You were checking me out! Why are you here anyway?" Rory said as she turned around and walked in to her dorm.

_-stupid boy, I know WHY you are here silly; I just want to hear you say it. I wonder how mad he is at me. I guess I'm about to find out._

"YOU got MY father to participate in a practical joke. How on earth did you do that?" Logan said calmly.

"That's all? That's all you have to say? I thought you would be mad…not ask me how I got your father in on it. Are you mad at me Logan?" Rory said.

Logan started to laugh, and then it hit him.

_-why aren't I mad at her anymore? I was mad at her until the moment I saw her in those clothes, the moment I saw her face… OH MY GOD! I've fallen for her! No, I can't have, can I? Oh my god, I have._

Rory looked at him standing there in his own world, gazing into space.

_-I wonder what he's thinking about. He looks so cute when he's standing there daydreaming, it makes me want to go up there and kiss him back to the real world… Whoa! Where did THAT come from? I want to go up and kiss him! Gilmore what are you thinking? Do I want to kiss him? Oh my god I do! Do I like Logan Huntzberger? I think I do… he can not know that._

Now it was Logan's turn to watch Rory disappear into her own little world. For several minutes he just stood there watching her, her beautiful blue eyes looking into space. Suddenly Logan got an idea, and he acted on his impulse.

Rory were pulled out of her gaze, when Logan's lips touched hers. She felt her knees go weak underneath her, and put both her hands behind his neck to steady herself. She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip, begging her for entrance, something she granted him.

Logan on the other hand could not believe this was happening, sure he had kissed a lot of girls, but this was different, it felt…real. He had never felt like this before, he felt alive…

* * *

The pub 

After Logan left for Rory's dorm, Colin and Finn had called Stephanie and asked if she wanted to come and meet them at the pub. Stephanie who never turns down an offer to party with the boys, accepted. And now Colin and Finn were sitting at a table waiting for her.

"Hello boys!" Stephanie greeted as she sat down at the table.

"Aren't we missing someone? Where's Logan?" she asked.

"If we only knew…" Colin said.

"What's that supposed to mean? We know where Logan is." Finn said, not noticing the look on Stephanie's face.

"What he means to say is that we know where Logan was heading when he left us, but we do not know if he is still there." Colin explained.

"And where dear boy would that be?"

And so Colin and Finn ended up explaining the whole story to Stephanie.

"Reporter girl is good if she can get Mitchum Huntzberger to participate in a practical joke! I wonder how she did that?" Stephanie said when the boys finished their story.

"That's all you have to say?" Colin asked surprised.

"That's it! It's pretty obvious he likes her, so I bet they're making out by now." Stephanie said.

* * *

Rory's dorm 

"What just happened?" asked a breathless Rory.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that was a kiss." Logan said laughing.

"I know that, but what does it mean?" Rory asked as she fell down on the sofa, and landed on her stomach. She buried her face in the pillows.

"Hey…look at me." Logan said as he forced her face to look at him.

"I have no idea what that kiss meant, but I do know that I don't regret It." Logan said truthfully.

_-god, she has beautiful eyes! I think I could spend a whole day just looking into them. I wonder if I screwed up every chase I had of being with her. Where is all this stuff coming from? And can I really picture myself with only one girl… _

"If the girl is Rory I can" Logan stated, not noticing that he was speaking out loud.

_-what the hell is he talking about? If the girl is me… what can he do if the girl is me? _Rory thought.

"Logan what can you do if the girl is me? Rory asked quietly.

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts when he herd her speak. He looked at her for a moment before starting to speak. Rory could tell that he was nervous.

"Did I say that out loud?" He asked.

"Yeah…what did that mean Logan? What can you do?"

"It meant that I…if the girl is you, I can…I can be with you and only you…"

_-wow! Did he mean that? Did the all time playboy just say that he wanted to be MY boyfriend, only mine? Is that a good thing? I think it's a good thing. Isn't it? Rory, when are you going to stop analyzing everything? _

While Rory continued to ramble on in her head Logan started to think himself…

_-what's going on behind those big blue eyes? Hang on… it's Rory Gilmore; she's probably making pro/con lists in her head. It's a good thing that I told her, right? _

"Did you just say that you wanted to be my boyfriend, or did I hear wrong?" Rory asked.

"I did say that. Now you can tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Are you sure you want to be my boyfriend, because I'm a Gilmore, and Gilmore girls can be a handful. I mean we love to talk, and we can do that pretty fast if we want to, and we have a tendency to stop living in the real world for a little while and live in our own little fictional world…."

Whit that Logan had had enough with her rambling and silenced her with a kiss…

"I'm sure Ace, In omnia paratus, right?"

"Right…"

Ten minutes later Logan and Rory were sitting on the sofa watching "Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory." Rory rested her head on Logan's chest, and Logan had his arms wrapped around her.

"I love this movie!" Rory suddenly said.

"I figured" Logan said with a smile, and planted a kiss on the top of her head. They fell in to a comfortable silence and continued to watch the movie.

RING RING RING

"Aren't you going to answer the phone?" Logan asked

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to break anymore movie night rules." Rory stated as a matter of fact.

"Movie night rules?" Logan asked.

"Yes, and we have already broken the «You shall not speak during a movie»"

Logan looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"You and your mother have a whole rulebook, don't you?" Logan asked.

"Yes we do, now be quiet."

_-this girl never sees to amaze me! _Logan thought as they settled to watch the movie.

"I can get used to this," Rory said as she snuggled up in Logan's arms.

"Good to know"

RING RING RING

Logan was rudely awakened from his sweet dreams by an annoying sound. He opened his eyes and looked around; this was definitely NOT his dorm room. Then all the memories from the night before came rushing back. He looked over at the clock on the wall; it read 11.00. Rory was sleeping peacefully, partly besides and partly on top of him.

_-where is that stupid phone? If I'm lucky it won't wake up Ace. There it is…_

"Hello, Rory Gilmore's phone. To whom am I speaking?" Logan said as quietly as he could.

"I am her mother, who would you be, and why the hell are you whispering?" Lorelai asked. Logan was about to answer when a groggy voice beside him stopped him.

"Logan who are you talking to on MY phone?" Rory said and put some extra weight on the word my.

_-Logan? Logan who? Ooh, Limo Boy! Why is he….OH MY GOD! _Lorelai thought on her side of the phone.

"Logan get my daughter on the phone right now!" Lorelai said. Logan handed Rory the phone, and settled comfortably back on the sofa. Rory took the phone and placed her head back on Logan's chest.

"This is Rory" she said.

"Hello daughter of mine"

"Mom! Hey…" Rory said and shot up in sitting position. Logan gently pulled her back down and Rory smiled at him.

"Ok, I have some questions to ask you. 1. Why is Logan answering your phone at 11 O'clock at night? 2. Why didn't you answer you phone earlier? And 3. Did you sleep with him?"

_-this is not happening, tell me this is not happening… _Rory thought to herself.

"To answer question number 1 and 2. I didn't pick up the phone earlier because we were watching 'Willy Wonka' and you know the rule. Logan picked up the phone because when the movie was over we fell asleep on the couch, and he probably didn't want to wake me up." Rory said.

"And question number 3?"

"We didn't sleep together, happy?" At this comment Logan raised an eyebrow, and Rory just smiled.

"Yes, I'm very happy. I'll let you go back to your man, and I'm going to go back to mine."

"MOM! Too much information."

"I'll call you tomorrow, and I want all the details. Love you kid" Lorelai said and pretended not to hear Rory's comment.

"Love you too mom!" Rory said and hung up the phone.

_-these people are even crazier than I thought! I wish I had a mom who told me she loved me though, my mom have never told me that. _

"So that was your mom." Logan said.

"Yes it was."

"Why did she ask if we had slept together?"

"Because she's my mum, that's all you need to know."

"Ok" Logan said and soon they were asleep again.


	2. Whats a long plane ride to logan?

**Chapter 2: What's a long plane ride to Logan?**

**AN:** Here's chapter 2! This story is going to be pretty long. Please review…

I do not own Gilmore Girls…

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Rory and Logan had had their first movie night. Since that night Rory found herself spending more and more time with Logan and his friends. Finn and Colin still couldn't get over the fact that Logan had a girlfriend, and Stephanie just loved the fact that she wasn't the only girl anymore. It was the last Friday before winter break, and Rory was on her way back to her dorm after her final class when two hands grabbed her from behind…

"Hey Ace"

"Logan you scared me!" Rory said as she turned around in his arms.

"Is that the proper way of greeting your boyfriend?" Logan said playing hurt.

"I'm sorry, but is scaring the hell out of your girlfriend the proper way?"

Both broke down in laughter, grabbing hold of the other one to keep balanced, but it was to late and they ended up on the snow covered ground.

"You ok, Ace?" Logan asked still laughing.

"Yes! Just a little wet" Rory said standing up.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Logan said placing his hand on the small of her back.

_-how I'm I going to ask her do ditch her mom AND her grandparents for winter break? But Stephanie really wanted her to come, and so do I, I've been with her almost every day for two weeks now. I don't think I can go a whole week without seeing her. _Logan was pulled out of his thoughts by Rory's voice.

"This is me"

"What?" Logan asked.

"You were miles away right now, are you all right?"

_-he looks nervous… what is he nervous about? _

"Yes, it's just something I need to ask you. What are you doing this winter break? We're going to go away with the LDB, and I was wondering if you wanted to come? Stephanie is going to be there, and apparently she got Colin and Finn to bring two of her childhood friends as their dates, and she wanted you to meet them" Logan rambled.

_-wow! He can ramble just as well as me and my mother! I'm impressed._

"Take a breath! And yes, I would love to come with you" she said.

"Just like that?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yes, mom and Luke are going to New York for a couple of days, and grandma and grandpa are going to Italy or something, so Friday night dinner is of."

"Great! I'll pick you up around seven, and Ace it's an overnight thing" Logan said with a wink and disappeared out the door.

* * *

The clock was now 6.45 and for the first time Rory was ready early, so she grabbed a book, sat down on the sofa, and started to read.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

_-how can he be right on time, every damn time! _

"Hey Ace" Logan said as Rory opened the door. Before she could reply he grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Rory felt her knees go week…again! How they could still go week she didn't know, but they did every damn time he kissed her (you should think she should have gotten used to it by now, but no)

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep, I just have to go get my bag."

* * *

A couple of minutes later they were walking hand in hand towards a black SUV.

"Ok, the lovebirds go in the back!" Stephanie said.

"Why?" Rory asked

"Because then we only hear you kissing, we don't need to see it too."

Logan just laughed and climbed into the back seat, Rory quickly followed. Rory sat beside Logan and rested her head on Logan's shoulder. After half an hour she was fast asleep, now with her head in Logan's lap.

_-she's so cute when she's sleeping; how the hell did I get so lucky?_ He thought as he ran his fingers trough her hair. He didn't notice that Stephanie was looking at him.

_-I never thought I'd see the day Logan Huntzberger fell in love, I don't think he has realized it but he has fallen, fallen hard. I've never seen Logan care so much about a girl, I mean come on it is Logan Huntzberger and he hasn't even slept with her… It was about time. _Stephanie thought when she watched the couple behind her.

After a couple of hours in the car, they finally stopped at an airport. Logan gently shook Rory.

* * *

. 

"Hey, Ace it's time to wake up."

"Where are we?" Rory said as she sat up and looked around.

"We're at an airport in New York. And we have quite a plane ride in front of us, so you can sleep on the plane.

"Where are we going Logan? A long plane ride?" Rory asked.

"Sorry Ace." Logan said, but when he saw the disappointed look on her face he said: "I can't tell you now, but as soon as we land you will guess where we are within ten minutes, I promise"

_-where are we going? And what is a long plane to Logan, is it 3,4,5,6 maybe 7 hours, or more? Who knows? What if we're going out of the country? Don't I need my passport for that?_

"You think too much Ace" Logan said when he saw her mind wandering. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the limo.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, now come here" he said and kissed her. Rory put both her hands around his neck, and Logan wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Logan……we……are……going……to……be……late!" Rory said between little kisses from Logan.

"No……we……won't"

"The others are waiting." Rory said as she started to walk towards the plane. Logan ran after her and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Why the sudden need to get away from me?" he asked

"I have no need to get away from you, I do have a need to get away from this cold though." Rory said with a smile.

_-she's beautiful when she is smiling. I hope she'll like the place we're going to, she must like it, come on it's Rory, her favorite movie is "Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory" she'll like it. _Logan thought.

"Come on Ace, let's get into the plane." Logan said and walked up the stairs and into the plane, Rory quickly followed. As they walked in all Rory could say was;

"Oh my god, Logan!"

And that was for more than one reason.

AN: what do you think? Do you want more?


	3. Where are we going?

Chapter 3:

AN: Rory, Paris, Madeline and Louise met during spring break, but they don't remember much about the night they spent together (they were drunk, so who can blame them) + I don't really remember what they talked about.

* * *

"RORY!" Two girls yelled.

_-OH MY GOD! Is that really Madeline and Louise? How does Stephanie know them?_

"Maddie, Louise! What are you doing here?" Rory asked and hugged her two friends. None of the girls noticed the strange looks Logan, Colin, Finn and Stephanie sent their way.

"Sorry to break up the party, but could someone PLEASE let us in on how the hell you all know each other!" Stephanie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Stephanie why didn't you tell us that the Ace that had tamed the lion known as Logan Huntzberger, and that was your friend was named Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?" Madeline asked.

Logan, Colin, Finn and Stephanie looked at Rory with surprised faces.

"Is that your real name!" Logan asked.

_- have I really known her that long without knowing her real name? Huh! I wonder how she knows Madeline and Louise. _

"You guys didn't know that? Yes Logan my real name is Lorelai, my mother named me after her because boys name their sons after themselves all the time, so she thought it was about time a girl did it too." Rory said.

"That actually makes sense." Colin suddenly said.

"Ok enough about her name, now how do you know Maddie and Louise?" Stephanie asked.

"Well to make a looooong story short; we went to Chilton together." Rory said.

As expected the boys didn't want the short version, so Rory, Madeline and Louise ended up telling the whole story, about their first meeting, and the way they were enemies, and how they (and Paris) came to be friends in the end. They also told them about the spring break they met…

"Rory did you kiss a girl?" they all said at the same time, including Maddie and Louise because this was news to them.

"No, I didn't kiss a girl. A girl kissed ME. And not just any girl, it was the Paris Geller we all know and love." Rory said with a giggle.

"NO WAY!" they all said

"Yes way"

_- This girl likes to surprise me! Ace kissing another girl, I wish I could have seen that, for to be honest I can't really see it._

"Logan! Logan, Logan, LOGAN!" Rory yelled.

"Huh, did you say something Ace?" Logan asked, and the others broke down in laughter.

"What? What is so funny?"

"Whatcha thinking about Huntzberger? You were miles away." Rory managed to get out between giggles.

"Just trying to imagine you and Paris kissing. Can't really see it."

"Logan Huntzberger keep your fantasies to your self!" Rory said and smacked his arm, causing the others to laugh even harder.

_-I haven't seen Logan this happy since……since forever. She's rubbing of on him, damn she's rubbing of on all of us. But that's all for the better, so I'm not complaining. I think it's worse that we're rubbing of on her, but she needs to loosen up a bit, she's so uptight. I'm glad she's here though; she actually makes these trips even funnier. _Colin thought as he watched Rory and Logan banter.

"Ok, you two enough! Rory come with us" Stephanie said and grabbed Rory's hand.

"Why? Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"To the bedroom, we're going to have some girly talk" Madeline said.

"Ok! Bye boys, bye Logan" Rory said and kissed Logan's forehead.

* * *

The bedroom

"OK, I want all details on how you tamed the lion." Louise bursted out.

"I didn't tame him"

"Rory come on…" Maddie said.

"Ok, Ok, fine. I think it started at the LDB party………"

* * *

The boys

"What are they doing in there? They've been in there for over an hour." Logan said.

"Come on mate, can't you live one day without reporter girl?" Finn said and handed him a drink.

"Of course I can." At the same time Stephanie, Maddie and Louise emerged from the bedroom.

_-where's Rory? I should go check if she's OK. _Logan thought, as he walked towards the bedroom. The moment he closed the door the others said simultaneously:

"He is so lost!"

* * *

The bedroom

"Ace? What are you doing in here all alone?"

"Found this." Rory said and held a 'Charlie and the chocolate factory' DVD cover up.

"Put it in" Logan said and sat down on the bed.

"Ok."

Two hours later Rory was fast asleep beside Logan. Her head rested on his chest and her arm was draped over his waist.

_-can life get any better? I mean I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world, what more can I ask for. _Logan thought as he also dozed of.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A couple of hour's later Logan was awakened by someone knocking on the bedroom door.

"Get up mate! We're landing in a few minutes!" Finn yelled through the door.

Logan opened his eyes and gently shook Rory.

"Rory… time to wake up, we're almost there." He softly said.

"Where is 'here' Logan?"

"Nice try. You'll find out soon. Come on, let's go join the others." He said, took her hand in his own and led her out of the bedroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the whole group was settled in two black SUV's, Stephanie, Maddie and Colin in one, and Logan, Rory, Finn and Louise in the other one.

_-are we where I think we are? Oh my god we are! _Rory thought.

"Logan we're in Paris!" Rory almost yelled.

"I told you you would guess where we were within ten minutes"

"Wow, she really is quick!" Finn said.

"You just found that out? I went to school with her for three years, it took me three days to realize she was smart." Louise said.

"That's because Finn is slow." Logan said, and they all started to laugh.

* * *

"Logan where are we going? We've been driving for over an hour." Rory said.

_-I've known Rory for a long time, but I can't say I've seen her so happy before. Didn't think she could fit into this world, but apparently I was wrong, I mean come on, Stephanie showed me the picture of them jumping of scaffold on the plane. Apparently there's more to Rory Gilmore then I thought there was. _Louise thought.

"Ace we'll be there in a second"

"Logan the only place nearby is………… Are we going to Disney Land?"

_-geeze, this girl is smart. I really think she earned her spot at Yale, I don't think she got in because of her last name. I knew she was smart, but come on! _Finn thought.

"Ok, that's it! How many Ivy League schools did you get into?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, Rory how many schools did you get into? You never told us." Louise said.

"Fine, I got into all the schools I applied to."

"And which were that Miss Gilmore?" Logan asked.

"Harvard, Princeton and Yale."

"You got into the three top schools in America?" Logan asked impressed.

"Yes." Rory said and blushed.

_-wow! I knew she was smart, but not that smart. She got into Harvard for crying out Loud! And she doesn't even riley on her last name to do it! She never sees to amaze me._ Logan though.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about that Ace. That's amazing!" Logan said and kissed her.

"Ok, now I'm confused." Louise said.

"What are you confused about Louise?" Rory asked.

"I thought you had your heart set on Harvard and when you went to Yale I just assumed that you didn't get in. why do you go to Yale when you got into Harvard?" Louise asked.

"Mom and I made a pro/con list, and Yale won, plus it was closer to home"

"You made a pro/con list?" Logan asked.

"Yes, you know I like lists. And it is how mom and I make our important decisions."

"You are an odd girl" Logan said.

"I know" Rory said and placed her head on Logan's shoulder.

* * *

Disney Land Resort Paris

"Reservations under Huntzberger" Logan said to the Lady at the reception. Meanwhile Rory looked around the lobby. It was beautiful, the walls were painted in a light pink color, and around the lobby were randomly placed white, blue and purple flowers.

"Ok, everybody. Rory and I share, the rest of the rooms have one twin bed and one single one. I'm guessing Stephanie, Madeline and Louise in one room. And Colin and Finn in the other, so catch you keys" Logan said and threw three keys to Stephanie and two to Colin (Finn was to drunk to catch anything, except looks and glares from random people. How Finn had gotten drunk so fast was beyond anyone's guess)

* * *

"Oh my god Rory said as she entered the hotel room.

"You like it?"

"Like it? Logan I love it!"

"I'm glad" Logan said and walked over to her.

"Come on I want to show you something." Logan said, grabbed her hand and led her out on the balcony.

"Close your eyes" He said, stepped behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. They took a few steps forward

"Open them." The words were whispered into her ear, and she shivered when his breath tickled her ear.

_-can life get more perfect?_ She thought as she let her body rest against Logan's. The view was beautiful, it was dark and in the near distance they saw the Disney Castle lit up by spotlights. The sky was full of stars, and they were bathed in the light from the moon. Rory slowly turned around in Logan's arms; they looked into each others eyes for a log time, until Logan's lips finally found hers. The kiss got very passionately very quickly, and their bodies took over their actions. Rory's hands found the buttons on Logan's shirt, and tried to get then open.

"Logan…" Rory said between two kisses.

"Mmmh"

"Bedroom?" She almost whispered.

"You sure? We don't have to do this"

"I'm sure, and we're going to do it sooner or later, and this seems like the perfect time" She said and kissed him firmly on the lips. Logan answered by picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom, sat her down on the bed and closed the door……

* * *

Hours later Rory was fast asleep resting her head on Logan's bare chest. Logan on the other hand was wide awake, ad he was looking at the girl sleeping peacefully beside him. And for the first time in years he was inspired to write………about her. He got out of bed, carefully not to wake up Rory. He found his laptop and crawled back into bed.

'It's like a dream

Could it be you're lying here?

I can't believe

You finally wound up next to me

I lay awake

And I could stay like this for days

I say your name

Just as we turn from night to day

I'm trying not to move

But my body aches with love for you

Don't want you to awake

This moment

Feeling you here by my side

Is just like I dreamt it each night

A beautiful sight

I see now that all through my life

You're all I ever wanted to find'

Rory stirred beside him, and snuggled up against his chest.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Writing" Logan said and kissed the top of her head.

"Logan Huntzberger writing something, I guess miracles can happen. What are you writing anyway?"

"A poem"

"Can I read it?" Rory asked and gave him her Bambi eyes.

_-how can anyone say no to her when she does that?_

Logan passed the computer to Rory, and studied her while she read. Her expression was soft, and she looked almost touched for a moment, then she looked more shocked.

_-what the hell did I write in there that could shock her like that? Oh no I didn't write anything about love or something right…? I did, I wrote 'aches with love for you'. Do I love her? Oh my god I do! I love Rory Gilmore… That doesn't sound so bad._

**AN: **Please Review…… you'll make my day. The song/poem is a song called 'All I ever wanted' by Malin Pettersen, she was a competitor on the Norwegian idol contest. You should check her out. oh and Review


	4. I meant it Meant what?

Chapter 4: I meant it. Meant what?

**AN:** Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, we've had finals at school and stuff. This chapter is not my best, but it will get better, I promise. Please keep on reviewing, it makes me really happy. 

Disclaimer: the same as always!

* * *

Rory stared at the computer screen.

_-oh my god, if he's written about me, he wrote that he loves me. Can Logan love me? Do I love Logan? _Rory thought and tilted her head and looked at him.

_-oh yeah! I most definitely love him._

Logan looked at her; she was smiling, like a child on Christmas morning.

_-just admit it Huntzberger, you're completely in love with her._ Logan thought.

"Hey" Logan said.

"Hey"

"I meant what I wrote you know."

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"Mean what?"

"You just want me to say it, don't you?"

"Say what?" She said and smiled innocently.

"That I love you" Logan said and Rory's face lit up.

"I love you too you know" she said. Logan smiled and kissed her. Soon the computer was on the bedside table and Logan on top of Rory.

RING

RING

RING

"I have to take that." Rory said.

"Why?"

"Could be my mom. I promised I'd call here when I arrived at god knows where."

"Fine…" Logan said and reached for Rory's phone.

"Hello?" Rory said.

"Hello daughter of mine! Do you remember who I am? The person who gave you life, the person who went through 14 hours of labor just so you could join me in this terrible world." Lorelai asked dramatically.

"Yes mom I remember you."

"Great! I was getting worried, especially after you ditched me for Limo-boy."

"Hey! You ditched me, not the other way around!"

"Yeah that's true. So did you call me or did my call get lost in the air?"

"I'm sorry, I meant to call you, but I got distracted."

"Dirty!" Lorelai almost yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

"So where on this beautiful earth are you?"

"Well I'm…"

"No, no, no Ace! No information on out location." Logan suddenly said.

"How did you know that that was what I was going to say?"

"Cause I know you"

"Come on let me tell my mom, I tell her everything."

"Yes you do! Pass the phone to Logan honey" Lorelai said on the other end of the phone.

"She wants to talk to you."

"Hello Lorelai"

"Hi Limo-boy. I just have one question for you. How did you get my perfect Rory to jump of a seven story scaffold?"

"Ace! You told her everything about the last event didn't you? Including names"

"Yeah, she's my mom." Rory said innocently. Logan sighed.

"We're at Disney land resort Paris" Logan said and sounded defeated.

"All I wanted to know let me talk to my daughter." Logan passed the phone to Rory who kissed him on the cheek.

"You're in Paris! And you didn't bring me! Evil child"

"I didn't know where we were going until we were here. We could just as easily ended up in Alaska." Logan looked at Rory and mouthed Alaska? Rory just shrugged.

_-if I can someone crazier than those two I'm good, but I wouldn't have had it any other way._ Logan's thoughts were interrupted by a yelling Rory, and Logan jumped startled.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Jeez Ace, give a guy a warning before you yell."

"Sorry big Mac" She said and kissed him.

"Ewwwww! Rory are you and lover boy kissing in front of the mommy? Good nickname by the way, why didn't I come up with that?"

"Because your nickname for him is Limo-boy. Now back to the whole engagement thingy. What did you mean?"

"That Luke proposed and I said yes" Lorelai said happily.

"OH MY GOD! He finally did it huh?"

"Finally? You've been waiting for this haven't you?"

"Since I were 10, you two are so blind. But I'm glad you finally opened your eyes."

"You're happy about the engagement then?"

"Yes, very happy." Rory said as she rested her head on Logan's chest.

"Good, that's good. I guess I'll talk to you later. I love you babe,"

"Love you too mom."

"Bye sweets" Lorelai said and they hung up.

_-can life get any better? Mom and Luke finally got engaged, I have a gorgeous boyfriend and I'm in Disneyland. Nope this is as good as it gets. _

Logan smiled and looked down at Rory who rested her head on his chest and had one of her arms draped over his stomach. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Ace?"

"Yeah" she answered sleepy.

"Big Mac?"

"You didn't get it?" she said and laughed.

"No"

"Master and Commander, the nickname you gave yourself at the beginning of the year. Get it now?"

"Yeah he said and laughed.

"You're odd Ace"

"I know you love it"

"Yes I do"

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Get up sleepyheads! Ror come on we need to do some major shopping, were in Paris for gods sake!" Stephanie yelled through the door.

"Go away Steph! It's early" Rory said and buried her face in Logan's chest.

"It's past noon Ace, it's not early." Logan suddenly said.

"How long have you been awake?" Rory asked and lifted her head up from Logan's chest.

"Not long. Maybe you should open the door before they brake down the door."

"Probably a good idea." She said as she dragged herself up from bed and put on a robe. She did not look forward to the interrogation that would start when Stephanie saw her in a robe and nothing else.

**AN**: Sorry this chapter sucked, and is very short. Please review………… it's only four days until Christmas brake from school, I'll try to write more, but no promises. I'm spending Christmas with my nephew who's two, and my nice who's four, so I don't know how much time I'll have. Merry Christmas everybody!


	5. I have no idea who I am!

Chapter 5:

**AN: **Hello everybody. Sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I've been busy with my other stories, feel free to check them out if you want to. I have this whole story in my head I just have to write it down, something that is easier said then done. Anyway, here is the LDB event, I know that it's been written like this before but I just love the idea of it. Whoever came up with it was a genius. I'm not going to write the LDB event because it's not the main thing in the story.

Don't own Gilmore Girls.

Please review…

* * *

"I'm exhausted!" Rory said as she fell down on the bed. She, Stephanie, Maddie and Louise had been shopping for 5 hours and gone through 20 questions 20 times.

"Is my American black as exhausted as you?" Logan asked as he appeared from the bathroom.

"No, I feel bad when I use your money. Should I feel bad about that?"

"No you shouldn't, Stephanie maybe, but not you."

"Why should Stephanie feel bad?"

"Because she has a tendency to use it without permission. You on the other hand were handed the card and told to use it. There's a big difference."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"It's open!" Rory yelled. The door opened and five men walked in carrying two bags each. They sat the bags down on the floor and walked out again, after Logan tipped them.

_-I thought she said that my card wasn't exhausted. It looks rather exhausted to me. But hey, it's Ace so it doesn't matter. Although I bet Stephanie has something to do with it. _

"Good, because with some help from Stephanie, Maddie and Louise, I kind of bought a lot." Rory said and looked guilty, Logan couldn't help but smile.

"Good job Ace. You finally did what I told you to do. Go Crazy." He said and sat down on the bed next to her.

"So you're not mad?"

"How could I be mad when you did exactly what I told you to do?"

"I don't know"

"Come here" he said and lifted her into his lap. She giggled and Logan silenced her with a kiss.

"What did Stephanie tell you about the event tonight?"

"She said that it was going to be held on the Disney lot, somehow I doubt that's legal, but since when is anything you guys do legal. And she said that you had my costume."

_-I wonder if we're going to dress up like different Disney characters. If we are, what are we going as?_ Rory thought.

"I do have your costume; it's in the closet if you want to see it." Logan said, the words had barley left his mouth before Rory was opening the closet. She turned around and looked rather confused.

"If we're dressing up as Disney characters I have no idea who I'm supposed to be."

"We are dressing up as Disney characters, you're lucky enough to be a Disney princess."

"Who?"

"Belle of course" Rory turned around and looked at the dress once more.

"Logan the dress is beautiful, but Belle's dress was made of gold, not red." She said.

"Not in the holiday movie. She had a red dress there."

"Hang on if I'm Belle are you the beast?"

"No, I'm the prince the beast turned into at the end of the movie." Logan said and laughed.

"I'm going to get ready with Finn and Colin, Ok?"

"Sure. Stephanie, Maddie and Louise should be here any minute now anyway."

"Ok. So I'll pick you up here at seven thirty?"

"Yup, I'll be ready and waiting."

* * *

At seven thirty five Rory sat alone on the couch waiting for Logan. Stephanie aka Sleeping beauty had just been picked up by Colin, and Maddie and Louise aka Snow white and Cinderella had been picked up at the same time by Finn and Robert. Now Rory was the only one left.

_-wonder where he is. He's never late, but now he seems to be. _

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Rory went up and opened the door, on the other side stood a very handsome Logan.

"Wow….you look…"Logan was at a loss of words.

"Well you don't look too shabby yourself" She said and smiled.

"Thank you. You're beautiful, gorgeous, stunning…"

"Really?" Rory said and twirled around. Her hair was curled, and pulled slightly back by two red hairclips.

"Absolutely. Come on we're late." He said and grabbed her hand.

"And for once that's not my fault" she said and smiled. Logan laughed and kissed her.

They walked out of the hotel hand in hand, when they got to the gate leading into the park they met up with the rest of the gang.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Stephanie asked.

"The day we actually had to be ready on time Logan decided to be late" Rory said.

"Ok enough about me being late. Everybody knows what their supposed to do?"

"Yes" the group answered.

"Don't worry Ace, you're with me." Logan whispered in Rory's ear.

"Like that makes me calmer."

"I think I'm hurt Ace. Ok everybody, let's get this show on the road!" he said and everybody went into the theme park. The guards looked at them a little strange but let them in; they figured it was just some kind of birthday party or something. Once inside the group split up into smaller groups of two or three. Finn and Colin in one, Stephanie, Maddie and Louise another, and Rory and Logan was alone. When the park was about to close the groups went to hide at some previously agreed upon locations.

* * *

At three thirty Rory and Logan stumbled into their hotel room, hands touching everywhere they could. Shoes were kicked off, and they left a trail of clothes in the direction of the bedroom.

**AN:** I know it's short, but it's better that nothing right? Hint for the next chapter is : I do.

Rory's dress:

http/ www. princessmonkey. com/ disney/ dolls/ sholiday belle. jpg

Just skip all the spaces ok.

I reposted this chapter because I have to ask you guys something important. In a future chapter there will be a movie marathon. Which are Rory's favourite movies if we look away from Willy Wonka? This is really important for the realtionship between rory and Logan, soplease tell me which you think I should include. Is sleeping beauty one of them?


	6. Look at those two!

Chapter 6: Look at those two!

**AN:** Hello, hello, hello. I just want you to know that I know how this story is going to end, and it's at least 15 chapters left. Sorry if I disappoint anybody with where this story goes, but it's been done in my head for so long so I need to write it the way I planned. At one point it will seem very similar to other stories, but it will change because I'm putting in something I experienced that was hard for me, so hopefully it will work in the story.

Please help me with Rory's favourite movies…

Review please…

Christopher will not appear in this chapter.

* * *

Three weeks after the LDB event Rory walked towards Logan's dorm, she had just found out that her grandparents had reconciled and were going to renew their wedding vows and she was going to be the best man. She had a feeling that she would be mocked when she told the boys this, but what the hell. Emily had agreed to Rory's request to bring four friends. The only thing left to do was invite them.

_Here goes nothing._

"Hey boys!" she said and sat down next to Logan on the couch. The rest of the group were in the kitchen doing god knows what.

"How was hell today?" Logan said and kissed her.

"Not so bad, my grandparents have reconciled and are going to renew their wedding vows next week on their 40th anniversary. Do you wanna come?"

"Will I be your date?"

"Yes, but I'm in the wedding."

"Bridesmaid?"

"Best man."

_Best man? How the hell can she be the best man?_

"Seriously?"

"As a heart attach. I'm even going to wear a tux" she said with a smile.

"Rory Gilmore if you're going to wear a tux I want a picture!" Stephanie said and laughed.

"You don't need one. You're all invited per my request."

"Cool! Now I finally have a reason to buy a new dress!"

"Like you need a reason to do that" Colin said.

"So are you really going to wear a tux?" Finn asked.

"Yes Finn."

"Does that mean that I can dress up in women's clothes?"

"FINN!" all three yelled.

"I guess that's a no" he said and faked hurt. All the others broke down in a fit of giggles.

* * *

The week passed fast and Logan was now waiting anxiously for Rory to appear together with Richard at the alter.

_I wonder how she looks. Probably gorgeous as always, I can't believe she refused to show me her tux, it's not like I won't see her in it……….holy shit she looks hot! _

"Damn mate! She sure cleans up nice."

"Don't even try Finn, she my girlfriend"

"Wouldn't dream of it mate."

"How come Rory can look that good in a tux? I would never look that hot if I wore one" Stephanie said.

"Yes you would" Colin said before he could stop himself.

_Now you're screwed! _He thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stephanie said with a smile.

_Does Colin think I'm hot? Maybe Logan and Finn was right after all. _

Finn and Logan shared knowing glances it was now or never for their two best friends. Just then the music started to play and Lorelai walked down the stairs.

"Oh, who the hell is that? She's hot!" Finn whispered to Logan.

"Finn! That's Rory's mom!"

"My god those are good genes"

_He's on to something there…._ Logan thought.

* * *

The ceremony was over and Rory and Logan were dancing to moon river (is that right?) from the side Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger watched them.

"Shira who is that lovely girl Logan is dancing with?" Mitchum asked his wife.

"That's Emily and Richards granddaughter. She's sweet isn't she?"

_So that's Rory Gilmore. I don't think Shira is the only one who thinks she's sweet, Logan seem quite smitten with her himself. _

"Shira that girl is downright beautiful" Mitchum said. If he only could get his son to date a girl like Rory and stay with her, get this playboy stuff over with and take his life seriously for once.

* * *

Over on the dance floor Logan saw his parents watching them, and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"My parents just spotted us and I do believe that your grandparents are heading in my parents direction."

"Maybe we should just get this over with and go over there."

"Once we tell them that we're dating and have been for almost two months they will starting to plan the wedding, you know that right?"

"Yes Logan I know that, but they will do that no matter when we tell them"

"Ok then. Let's get this over with." He said and grabbed her hand.

_Please like me…_Rory thought as they walked over there.

"Mom, dad I would like you to meet my girlfriend Rory Gilmore" Logan said while holding Rory's hand.

"Miss Gilmore, what a pleasure to finally meet you" Mitchum said and kissed Rory's free hand. Rory blushed.

_Did my son just say that he had a girlfriend? I don't think he has ever called anybody that before, well Alyssa Milano, but he was ten and in a wired 'Who's the boss face' _Shira thought.

"Logan did you say girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes I did" just then Richard and Emily walked up behind Shira.

"Did you say that Logan had a girlfriend?" Emily said surprised, she hadn't noticed Rory yet.

"Yes Emily, didn't you know?"

"No why would I know………….Rory? Are you dating him?" she said when she noticed Rory and the fact that they were holding hands.

"Yes grandma, we've been dating for almost two months." She said and smiled. Shira and Emily shared knowing glances.

"Well how wonderful" Emily said.

"Well we certainly won't keep you here any longer, oh and Rory dear what's you favourite colour?" Shira asked.

"Blue"

"Wonderful. Logan I'll talk to you later." And with that the two women walked away in a full wedding plan mood.

"You two know that they are planning your wedding right?" Richard said and looked at his granddaughter.

"Yes grandpa we know that."

"Ok then. I do believe I spotted some of your friends in the room next to this one if you want to join them."

"Thanks grandpa" Rory said and hugged him.

"No problem. Say goodbye before you leave ok?"

"I promise." Rory said and she and Logan walked away hand in hand to join the others. Mitchum looked at Richard.

"Look at those two, maybe Shira and Emily's wedding will actually happen"

"Maybe it will, I certainly hope so, but I have to warn you, that girl is just as stubborn as her mother."

"I know that Richard, I remember when she talked me into that practical joke."

"She knows her way with words, doesn't she?"

"She certainly does Richard"

**AN:** I know it's short, but better than nothing right? Please Review, and help me with those movies. We have three free periods tomorrow so I'll try to write another chapter, but no promises.


	7. Love is all around

Chapter 7, love is all around

**AN:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I feel bad. I'm back now so I hope you like it. One of you said that it was strange how Logan had never heard his mother tell him that she loves him, but she knew about his weird phases and stuff. I'll try to explain that in this chapter, if someone is still confused then send me a mail and I'll try to explain better. Oh and I may change the writing style…nothing major just change it to the way I like to write right now.

I have this whole story planned out; I'm just having a little trouble getting it written down. I am NOT abandoning it. I feel very bad about not updating.

Don't own Gilmore girls

------

Two months had passed since Emily and Richard's vow renewal. During the sub party Colin and Stephanie had gone MIA until Finn stumbled across the two of them making out in the coatroom. It had taken them two more weeks to finally get over their stubbornness and start to date officially. Logan and Rory were getting closer to their 4 month anniversary, and were, according to friends and family so cute that it was sickening. This particular morning they were in Logan's dorm. Rory was still asleep, cuddling into Logan's side. Logan smiled and looked down at her; she looked like an angel when she was sleeping. He couldn't believe that it was almost four months since they had started dating. They had only shared a bed for 3 of those months and he was already addicted to it. This wasn't about sex at all (That was just a huge bonus) this was about having her there; in his arms, all night. It felt so right. In a way the thought scared him, but it also gave him a strange comforting feeling. Rory stirred next to/partly on top of him. He looked down at her. Rory's eyes fluttered open and looked straight into Logan's chocolate brown ones.

"Hey" she said. Sleep evident in her voice.

"Hey"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not that long" Rory smiled and placed her head comfortably on his chest and felt a kiss on the top of her head.

"So…what are we doing today?"

"Hmm…I don't know. Any ideas?"

"Well…we could just stay here" Logan said, turned over and pinned her down on the mattress. Rory giggled as Logan made a trail of kisses down her neck. She didn't have anything against Logan's plan.

------

A couple of hours later Rory had gone back to her dorm to study. Logan picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Huntzberger mansion" a maid said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, this is Logan. Is my mother there?"

"One moment please" Logan made a face as the horrible hold music started to play.

"Logan darling, this is a surprise" Shira said.

"I just wanted to ask you something"

"Ask away"

"What are you and dad doing next Saturday?"

"I'm not sure…I think your dad said something about New York. Why?"

"Rory and I have our four month anniversary next Saturday and I wanted to take her home and have a special showing of her favorite movies in our home theatre. I just wanted to know if you were going to be home or not." Logan said. Shira smiled on the other end of the phone. Four months. Logan and Rory had been dating for four whole months, who would have thought that Logan could be boyfriend material.

"I'll make sure that we're not here Logan. You can have the whole house to yourself"

"Thanks mom" Logan said. Shira was about to say 'no problem' when she remembered the way Rory and her mom had acted around each other. She had never acted like that with her children, and she regretted it. She had been brought up in house without love, and when she had been a child she had told herself that she would never do that to her own children. Then Honor and Logan had been born and she had made all the mistakes she said that she would never do. At Emily and Richard's vow renewal she had decided that she would try to rectify her mistakes.

"You're welcome, and Logan?"

"Yeah"

"I love you sweetie" Logan's eyes grew wide at the last statement. He couldn't remember his mom ever telling him that she loved him.

"I know I don't tell you that often, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you hon. I just wanted you to know"

"I love you too mom" Logan said. A tear rolled down Shira's cheek, that was the first time she had heard Logan say that to her, and it warmed her heart.

------

The week went by fast and before they knew it Friday was there. Rory collapsed on Logan's couch after Friday night dinner.

"That bad huh?" Logan asked and kissed her forehead. Rory simply nodded and placed her head in his lap. Logan smiled and ran his fingers up and down her bare arms.

"So tomorrow?" he said.

"Tomorrow" she said with a little smile.

"I have the whole day planned"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. And I'm not going to tell you anything except that we start early tomorrow morning."

"Early?"

"Yes, otherwise we'll never get through everything" Rory groaned and turned her face away from Logan.

"I hate when you don't tell me what we are going to do"

"You love it and you know it"

------

Saturday morning Rory woke up before Logan, something which hardly ever happened unless she had an early class. She turned her head to the side and kissed his bare chest. She could honestly say that she had never been as happy as she was right now.

'_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return'_

_Christian, Moulin Rouge_

She hadn't understood the true meaning of the saying before now, laying in Logan's arms. Rory was smart and she knew a lot, but she had to agree with the saying; the greatest thing she'd ever learned was to love and be loved in return.

**AN: **I know it's very short, but I need to get you guys opinion before I can write the next part. Let's have a vote.

Rory's favorite movies (Willy Wonka is not on the list cause it's too obvious) :

A. All three godfathers (i have no idea how long it would take to watch all three)

B. Pippi Longstocking

C. The office

D. Casablanca

E. Footloose

F. Saturday night fever

G. Dirty dancing

Please tell give the one you think is her favorite movies your vote. I'll count them and the ones with most points will be used. This way no one can say that that wouldn't be her favorite movie…. Come on people help me out.

And please review too.


	8. You remembered

Chapter 8, you remembered

**AN: **27 reviews! Wow! That's a record for this story! Thank you so much! You guys made it hard for me to choose movies…four of the movies got the same 3 votes, there was one with 8 votes and one with 5…..so I just had to choose one for myself cause let's face it guys….you cant watch only two movies on movie night.

Thanks to Laurin (another stars hollow freak) for everything from reading my fics, giving me ideas and everything else.

I own noting

------

It was three in the afternoon and Rory and Logan were driving towards the Huntzberger mansion. Rory was in the passenger seat with a blindfold covering her eyes.

"Logan…" she whined. She hated being blindfolded…especially when it involved driving somewhere. They could end up anywhere.

"We're soon there Ace. Be patient, what are you five?" Logan asked amused. That was the tenth time she had asked a question or said his name in that tone in the last fifteen minutes.

"Last time you said that Logan we ended up in the middle of a forest."

"We're not going to a forest on our anniversary Ace"

"Ok good. At least I know that"

------

Five minutes later Logan stopped outside his 'house' if it could be called that. He leaned over to Rory and untied her blindfold.

"Ehh…where are we?"

"My house"

"Wow! Just your parents live here?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I certainly hope the drainage is good"

"Excuse me?"

"Because if it's not good and you have a pooling somewhere, you may not know it for months."

"I'll be sure to mention that to them" Logan said with a little laugh. Ace sure was one of a kind. He grabbed her hand and led her into the house. Rory gasped, she thought her grandparents' house was big, but this was taking big to a whole new level.

"Look at the ceiling!" she blurted out.

"Come on" Logan said amused.

"Have you seen this ceiling?"

"Yes Ace I've seen the ceiling. Come on I wanna show you something" he said and continued to drag her through the house.

"Is that a Velázquez?" Rory asked and pointed at a painting as they walked passed it.

"It' is! That's a Velázquez! This house is so cool!" Logan laughed to himself. It didn't take much to please this girl. When they reached the grand staircase he guided her around it and stopped in front of a built in door. If you didn't know it was there you wouldn't have seen it at all.

"Close your eyes Ace"

"Why?"

"Because I say so"

"Yes daddy" Rory mocked.

"Very funny Ace. Now close your eyes"

"Their closed"

"Good. Now follow me" he grabbed her hand and opened the door. They walked down a few steps before Logan stopped.

"Ok Ace…open your eyes" Rory did as she was told.

"OH.MY.GOD!" Rory looked around the room/movie theater. There were leather couches in different levels just like in a real movie theater, a huge screen and best of all; there was a little kiosk thingy complete with a popcorn machine and candy. And it was all for free! Logan grinned when he saw the expression on Rory's face. How he wished he had a camera. Rory grinned and almost jumped into Logan's arms.

"This is so cool!"

"Ok so on the program for tonight we have some of your favorite movies; we start with Casablanca, continue with Dirty dancing and after that we have a little dinner brake. When we return it's time for the lovable and oh so mock able Pippi Longstocking, and if you still feel like watching a movie, there is always 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'" Rory looked shocked at him. He had actually listened all those times she had rambled about movies or argued with Colin and Finn about which movies that were the best one.

"I can believe you actually remembered my favorite movies. Who knew that you were listening to me all those times I rambled about movies"

"I always listen to you Ace" Logan said and kissed her. Rory smiled into the kiss, could life get any better?

------

3 hours later Rory was resting her head on Logan shoulder, and he was playing with her hair. Candy wrappings and popcorn boxes were spread around on the floor and Dirty dancing was playing on the screen.

"You know what?" Rory asked.

"No, what?"

"Baby's mom reminds me of someone"

"Really? Who?"

"My grandmother" Rory said with a smile. Logan let out a little laugh.

"You're right. Did she ever put your mother in a corner?"

"Please…you've met my mom. You figure it out."

"I'm guessing no"

"You got that right. I think she tried, but it's not very easy to keep my mother in a corner. Plus, I think dad pulled mom out of the corner as soon as she was put in it"

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner"

"Exactly"

------

As soon as Dirty Dancing ended Logan guided Rory up to the dining room. Rory gasped when she saw it. The big table ad been replaced with a table for two. Around the room Logan had placed hundreds of burning candles, and rose petals had been strewn on the floor. The whole room had that cozy romantic feeling and Rory loved it. Logan smiled when he saw Rory's reaction. It was exactly like he had hoped it would be. He made a metal note to thank the maid that had lighted all the candles while they were watching a movie.

"Come on Rory. Let's eat" he said and held the chair out for her. Rory smiled and sat down. So far this was the best anniversary she had ever had.

------

They were done with dinner and dessert when Logan announced it was present time. He walked over to a closet and took out a little bag. Rory pulled a present out of her purse. Logan handed her the bag and sat down. Rory peaked into the bag and pulled out two tiffany boxes. She placed them on the table and debated which one she should open first. Logan looked at her amused.

"Open them at the same time Ace" he said. Rory looked up and straight into his eyes.

"Ok" she said and nodded. 1, 2, 3 she counted in her head before she opened the boxes.

"Oooohh my god Logan…they're beautiful" she whispered as she looked at the diamond bracelet and necklace. The bracelet itself was a plain silver chain with a pendant shaped as the outline of a heart covered in diamonds. The necklace was almost identical. Beautiful, simple and glamorous just like Rory. (I suck at describing It. Links at the bottom of the page) Logan walked around the table, took the necklace out of the box and put it on Rory. Rory held out her wrist and Logan put the bracelet on her.

"You look beautiful Ace" he said and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you so much. Now open your gift" Logan walked back to his seat and tore the paper of his gift. Inside he too found a tiffany box. He looked at Rory with a puzzled expression. It wasn't often he got presents from tiffany's.

"Just open it" Rory said with a smile. Logan opened the box and smiled at what he found. Inside there was a twin heart frame. On one side there was a picture of them at the first LDB event Rory was at. The picture was taken while Rory and Logan were dancing under the stars (I know that didn't really happen in the show, but go with it) Logan had no idea that the picture had been taken, but he loved it. On the other side there was a picture of them at the LDB even that was held in Disneyland resort Paris. Both of them were smiling at the camera while dancing together. Logan closed the frame and tilted his head to the side when he saw an engraving on it. On the front of the frame there was a tilted heart with _Rory and Logan _written inside. Logan pushed his chair back and patted his lap. Rory stood up, walked over to him and sat down in his lap.

"I love you Ace. Thank you."

"You're very welcome" she said and gave him a kiss.

**AN: **There it is. Hope you people liked it. Please review.

Links to the gifts on my profile page.


	9. I'm getting worried

Chapter 9, I'm getting worried!

**_AN: Ok, so i've been trying to get this chapter iut for three days, but fanfiction wouldnt let me upload it...finally it worked!_**Thanks for your wonderful reviews! Right now this story might seem like every other, but it isn't! I promise you that. It's gonna be different.

This chapter is a week or so after the anniversary.

I own nothing! If I did I would not be babysitting the kids next door right now.

------

Rory looked at the test in disbelief. This couldn't be. She and Logan had always been careful, beyond careful actually. Yet she was looking at a pregnancy test that clearly showed that she was pregnant. Rory sat down on the floor, pulled her knees up to her chin and cried. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to graduate Yale, get a job, get married then get pregnant. Getting pregnant while she was at Yale was definitely not a part of the plan.

------

Logan walked into Rory's dorm. He knew something was wrong. For a whole week now she had been a little distant, it was like she had something else on her mind. Logan was worried about her. He opened the door to her bedroom and heard a faint sob from the bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Ace…are you in there?"

Rory took a deep breath; she was not prepared to tell Logan. The moment she said the words it would all be real.

"Rory! Open the door. I met Paris on my way over here, so I know it's you"

Rory said nothing.

"Rory! Open up! I'm getting worried out here" Logan said loudly. He heard the lock click and within seconds he was in the bathroom. Rory was sitting on the bathroom floor with tears running down her cheeks. Without saying anything he sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"What's wrong Ace? You need to tell me so I can help you"

"I'm scared" she chocked out after a little while. It was true, she was scared to death. Scared that Logan would leave her; scared the she couldn't take care of a baby. She was just scared. Logan looked down at her. She really was scared; he just wished he knew why. It was then he noticed the test that was lying on the floor next to them. He couldn't tell what it said, but he knew it was a pregnancy test.

"Does that test have anything to do with you being scared?" he asked and tilted his head towards the test. Rory took a deep breath before she nodded.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered. Logan didn't know what to say or think. He was going to be a father. How it had happened he didn't know, but now she was pregnant with their child. A sob from Rory brought him out of his thoughts. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and held her tight. No matter how scared and unsure he was, she had to be feeling ten times more scared and ten times more unsure. He could have his freak out later; right now it was Rory who needed attention and reassurance.

"Shh...I'm here Ace. I'm not going anywhere"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"I'm scared Logan"

"Of what Ace?"

"Of you leaving because you're not ready to be a father. Of not being able to take care of a child. Of giving birth. Of…I don't know. Of everything."

"First of all; I'm not going to leave you Ace. Second; you're going to be a wonderful mom"

"How do you know?"

"I just know. And the giving birth thing, there's not much I can do to make that less scary, but I'm going to be there 100 percent. Wild horses couldn't keep me away. Ok?" Truth be told he didn't look forward to that either. He hated seeing her in pain, and he knew that during child birth she would be in a LOT of pain.

"Ok…it's just. This wasn't part of the plan Logan."

"I know Ace, but we'll make it work."

"How can you be so calm? I thought you would freak out"

"So did I Ace, but I didn't."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I think it's because it's you."

"Me?"

"Had been any other girl I'm sure I would have freaked out, but it's not any other girl, it's you. And I love you"

"I love you too" Rory said and rested her head on his shoulder/chest. And for the first time in a week she relaxed. Logan wasn't going to bail. He was there for her and the baby. He was going to be there through it all. It didn't take long before Rory had fallen asleep. Logan looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead before he stood up and put her to bed.

------

Two hours later Rory walked into the living room and found Logan sitting on the couch watching C-SPAN. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap. Logan kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Mhm…Logan do you really think we can do this?"

"I'm sure we can Ace. If your mom could do it at 16, we can do it now."

"Thanks for making this easier Logan" Logan smiled and kissed her on the top of her head before he placed his hand over her flat stomach. He had a hard time picturing her with a huge one.

"In a couple of months your hand will be up here" Rory said and lifted his hand 10cm up.

"I have trouble imagining that" Logan said with a smile.

"Me too"

"Have you told your mom?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared that she's gonna flip out. She wants me to have everything I ever wanted; she wants more for me than what she had."

"You already have that Ace. Your mom did everything by herself, you have me. She was 16, you're almost 21. You're halfway through college, she barley graduated high school. And you can still accomplish your dreams; it'll just take a little longer." Logan said and hugged her tight. Rory smiled and relaxed into his embrace. They were really doing this; they were going to be parents.

"Why don't we travel to Stars Hollow tomorrow and talk to your mom?" Logan suggested. Rory nodded.

"You're coming with me right?"

"Of course Ace, I'm a little nervous about telling Luke though. He won't kill me will he?"

"Don't worry, I won't let him kill you" Rory said and gave him a little kiss. Logan smiled and rested his head on top of hers. He had a feeling that he would need his rest, tomorrow would be a stressful day.

**AN: **Ok so what do you think? I hope I didn't disappoint to many people by making Rory pregnant. I have some twists coming up, so it won't be identical to all the other pregnant stories.

Please review.


	10. What happens at grandma's

**_Not all good things must come to an end 10: What happens at grandma's stays at grandmas. _**

**AN: **I'm soooo sorry this took me so long! I have this entire story planned out; all I have to do is actually write it.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

**Disclaimer: **Sure and I'm the queen…

**------ **

Logan walked into Rory's bathroom the next morning and found her in her short pink shorts with her tank top pulled up so her stomach was bare. She was studying her stomach in the mirror. He grinned and walked in.

"Any different from yesterday?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rory smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"Not on the outside, but it's harder then usual"

"Really?" Logan asked and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Feels the same to me" he said. Rory laughed, placed her hand over his and gently pulled it longer down before she put a little pressure on their hands so Logan felt the hardness underneath her skin. He couldn't help but smile, it really did feel different. It was their little secret, at least for now.

"Are you ready to tell your mom?" he asked. Rory sighed.

"I guess" she said.

"It'll be ok" he said and kissed her temple. Deep down Rory knew that Lorelai wouldn't be mad; it was the fact that she was going to be disappointed that Rory hated. If it was one thing Rory really didn't want to do it was disappoint her mom.

"I just…I hate to disappoint her" she said.

"Maybe she'll be a little disappointed at first Ace, but I'm sure that once she gets used to the idea she'll be thrilled. Don't worry so much. It's not good for you." Logan said and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Ace?"

"Mhm"

"Have you talked to your doctor yet?"

"No, I thought about calling today and making an appointment" Rory said and pulled down her tank top.

"Ok, listen I have a class in like 20 minutes, will you be ok?" Rory smiled at how concerned Logan sounded.

"I'm not sick Logan. I'll be fine. I'm gonna call mom and ask if it's alright if we come down there today."

"Ok. I love you and I'll see you later."

"Love you too…Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Can we not tell the others about this yet?"

"Sure Ace. We can wait until you're ready" he said and walked out of the bathroom to find his clothes and get dressed. Rory lingered in the bathroom for a bit longer and trailed her fingers over her stomach. It still seemed a bit surreal that there was a baby growing inside her.

------

An hour later Rory sat on the couch in a pair of Yale Sweatpants and a tank top. She reached for her phone and pressed speed dial 1…time to face the music. Her fingers were playing with the hem of her top as she waited for Lorelai to answer her phone.

"Lorelai's house of…"

"Mom"

"Long lost daughter is that you?" Lorelai asked in a dramatic voice.

"Yes mother it is me" Rory said sounding just as dramatic as Lorelai.

"To what do I owe this phone call?"

"Oh I was just wondering if it's ok if Logan and I come down to the hollow today." Rory said. She knew that if she told Lorelai they had something to tell her she would guess that she was pregnant before she got a chance to tell her.

"Of course hun. Something wrong?"

"No, we just need to talk to you about something"

"Ok. I'm done at the inn around four so you can come by anytime after that"

"Ok, see you later"

"You bet. Bye sweets"

"Bye" Rory said and hung up. Call one over, she thought as she dialed the number to her doctor's office.

"I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Hanson as soon as possible"

"Name and date of birth?"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, October 6 1985"

"Ok. Your appointment is at 11.30 April 3, is that ok?"

"Yes it is. Thank you" Rory said and hung up. She wrote the date down on a yellow post it note and put it on the message board. She just hoped Paris wouldn't ask too many questions about it.

------

Half an hour later Rory was walking around in a Hallmark store. She was hoping to find inspiration on how to tell Lorelai about the baby. Just as she was about to give up she spotted a white pillow that had something written on it. She took it down from the shelf and read what it said. 'What happens at grandma's, stays at grandma's' it was perfect.

------

Around four thirty Rory and Logan drove into Stars Hollow. Rory's heart was beating faster then fast and she was clutching Logan's hand in her own. Things would never be the same after today.

Logan glanced over at her for the thousand time since they left Yale. He knew that she was nervous, but couldn't help but think that Lorelai would probably be the easiest to tell. He was more nervous about how the older Gilmore's and his family would take the news.

"It's gonna be alright" he said as he parked the car in the Gilmore driveway.

"I hope so" They got out of the car and hand in hand they walked up to the front door. Rory took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mom?"

"Coming!" Lorelai yelled from upstairs.

A few minutes later Lorelai came down.

"Sorry about that. I was in the shower. What's up with you two? You look like Emily Gilmore just talked you into something you REALLY don't wanna do" Lorelai said when she saw the looks on Rory and Logan's faces.

"I think you need to sit down for this" Rory said. Lorelai did as she was told and sat down in one of the chairs in the living room. Rory bit her lip and looked over at Logan.

"Go ahead Ace" Rory took a deep breath before she handed Lorelai the gift box containing the pillow she had purchased earlier. Lorelai looked at the confused and opened the box…

**AN: **A little short I know. What do you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? PLEASE review!

Caroline


End file.
